


Tall & Small

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, and Kara provides, fluff all over!, lena just wants healing cuddles, poor Lena, shes a grumpy little bean, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena just wants to kiss her wife but the universe has dealt her an unfair disadvantage.





	Tall & Small

Lena sighed contentedly as she laid with Kara on their couch, her head was on her wife’s shoulder, back to her chest, and her right foot was propped up on a pillow on the arm of the couch. Kara was running her fingers through her hair whispering sweet nothings to her as she started to doze off to the words and the soft sound of some episode of Merlin playing from the tv. She heard Kara let out a happy sigh of her own that normally signaled the blonde was happily dozing as well but just as Lena closed her eyes Kara’s fingers stopped their movements and her next sigh was more than a little annoyed.

“What's the matter love?”

The blonde whined leaning in to kiss her temple.

“Robbery downtown, I have to go.”

Lena sighed but nodded moving so she was sitting up watching as Kara became a blur changing into her suit before returning to the living room in full Supergirl regalia making the raven haired woman smile.

“Be safe out there love.”

The blonde smiled fondly at her before pouting playfully.

“What no good luck kiss?”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully but got to her feet, immediately wincing when she put to much weight on her right foot. Kara’s brows furrowed in worry but Lena shook her head and hobbled her way to her wife giving her a small smile, though inside she was cursing herself for having worn six inch heels to a gala and ungracefully falling over and spraining her ankle to avoid some jerk from a rival companies board of directors when he spotted her in the crowd. Kara pulled her out of her head by kissing her forehead.

“Hey come back to me, don’t beat yourself over it, it was an accident.”

Lena let out a soft breath before nodding.

“I know.”

She felt Kara smile softly before she looked up and tried to place a kiss to the blonde’s lips but found herself too short not being able to stand on her tiptoes. Kara noticed the issue and the pout it pulls onto Lena’s lips.

“Curse you and you’re tallness.”

Kara chuckled softly placing her hands on Lena’s waist.

“Come here grumpy puss.”

Lena furrowed her brow for a moment before letting out a surprised squeak as Kara gently lifted her to eye level by her waist then kissing her. Lena smiled into the kiss and returned it happily. Once they pulled apart Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck doing her best to pout though it was hard when she was smiling as she played with golden locks.

“I’m not grumpy I’m small and tired, be nice to me.”

Kara laughed lightly before kissing her wife again and this time when they pulled part Kara set her gently on the edge of their bed.

“Okay I’ll be nice. You get ready for bed and I’ll be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

Lena rolled her eyes at her wife’s childish word selection but before she could say anything Kara was gone making her smile and lay back on the bed mentally saying the word, she got through it five times before Kara came back but she didn’t tell the blonde that as she snuggled up close to the once again pajama clad hero humming happily as they fell into sleep.


End file.
